The Capture: A Henry Danger Fanfiction
by OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17
Summary: As Henry and Cheyenne are waiting for their rides, a mysterious van arrives and a person gets out of the van and captures them. Can Ray rescue them? Can Ray get his daughter back into his arms?


Henry Danger Fanfiction

The Capture

Summary: As Henry and Cheyenne are waiting for their rides, a mysterious van arrives and a person gets out of the van and captures them. Can Ray rescue them? Can Ray get his daughter back into his arms?

Chapter one: How It All Happened

My POV:

At one o' clock p.m., we went to the gym for a very important assembly. I was sitting right next to Charlotte and Henry and while I was listening to the speaker who was talking about gays and homosexuals that have just moved here and how to treat them, my phone started buzzing. I then got it out of my blue jean pocket and I looked to see who it was. It was Schwoz.

Schwoz sent me a text saying to watch out for trouble and that Ray would be late picking me up. Well, I texted him back saying that that was okay and to tell Ray I love him. After I texted Schwoz, I began to put my cellphone back in my blue jean pocket.

About five minutes later, Jasper came over to us and sat down with us. Well, that didn't go so well because I was squished between Henry and Charlotte. After we listened to the speaker, the clock in the gym began to struck three and then, the bell rung. We then got up and walked down the steps and headed to the double doors. We then walked down the hallway to our lockers. After I placed all of my history stuff in my locker, Henry came walking over to me.

"Cheyenne, my mom's going to be late picking me up." Henry told me.

"That's okay, Henry. My dad, Ray, is going to be late picking me up too." I told Henry. Then, he looked out the door and saw many students waiting for their rides.

"So, um... Cheyenne?" Henry started calling my name.

"Yes, Henry?" I responded back to Henry.

"Do you want to wait outside for your ride?" Henry asked me. I then placed my hand in his and I looked up into his blue eyes.

"If you want to, Henry. I don't mind." I told Henry.

Then, Charlotte caught up with us as we were walking out the double doors to the car line. Just as soon as we got outside, we all sat down at one of the tables and we waited.

Around 3:35, Charlotte's mom came to pick up Charlotte. She then saw Henry and I waiting and she came over to us.

"Would you two like a ride home? It's no trouble at all." Charlotte's mother, Riya Bolton, asked Henry and I. Henry and I then looked at each other and then, we looked back at Charlotte's mother.

"No thanks, Mrs. Bolton. I'm sure we can wait a little bit longer for our parents to get here. But thanks for the offer, though." I told Charlotte's mother.

"I understand. Suit yourselves." Charlotte's mohter told us. Then, she got into her car and pulled off.

Around 3:45, I thought that Ray had pulled up but a black van did. Henry's mother was right behind the black van and so was Ray. The black van stopped and you could hear two males talking.

"There's Kid Danger and Captain Man's daughter. Let's get them." A male voice said which belonged to Max Thunderman.

"Can we kill them later?" A male voice asked which belonged to Dr. Colosso.

"Yeah. But first, they're going to help me crack the safe at our house here in Swellview." Max Thunderman told Dr. Colossso. Then, they both got out of the black meat van and they came walking up to us. When we saw the two people, we knew that we were in trouble.

"Excuse me, Kid Danger and Girl Danger?" Max Thunderman called our names.

"How do you know our sidekick names? Don't you know that I go by Cheyenne Rae Manchester and the boy right beside me goes by Henry Hart?" I asked the mysterious person. Then, the first male voice I heard came walking around me.

"Listen. We need you both to come with us." Max Thunderman told Henry and me.

"Why?" I asked Max Thunderman. Then, Max Thunderman, along with Dr. Colosso looked at each other and then, looked back at us.

"Because you two are the strongest sidekicks that Captain Man has and we need you to crack a safe for me." Max told me. Then, I saw Ray getting out of the Man Van.

"Sorry, but I must be getting home to Captain Man." I told Max. Then, Henry and I began walking off to our parents.

As we were walking off, Max and Dr. Colosso began tackling Henry and me. Then, they knocked us unconscious. Ray then placed a tracking device bracelet on my right arm and he backed away to his Man Van.

Max, along wih Dr. Colosso, began dragging our unconscious selves to their van and just as soon as they got in the van, they began pulling out and Ray followed them.

 **( Will Ray catch them? Will Henry and Cheyenne try to escape? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned.)**

Chapter Two: S.O.S.

When Henry and I woke up, we were in Max Thunderman's room. We were both tied up in chairs and we were trying to escape.

"This is all your fault, Cheyenne." Henry told me as we were trying to scoot out of the chairs, trying to break free.

"My fault?! But they were the ones that caught us. We need to get out of here." I told Henry.

"How, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me.

"By using this." I told Henry as I was getting my mother's cutting knife out of my blue jean pocket.

"How did you...?" Henry started saying as I began cutting the ropes off of me.

"I stole it from my mother. Now, let's get you out of those ropes." I told Henry as I got out of the last string of rope. I then went over to Henry's chair and I started cutting the ropes off of Henry.

After I cutted the ropes off of Henry, Henry then got up from the chair and we both found a set of stairs that led up somewhere near the front door. We then decided to go up the stairs and we opened the door. When we got back upstairs, we decided to go to the front door and as we tried opening the front door, Max Thunderman, along with his older sister, Phoebe, came walking up behind us.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Max Thunderman asked us. Then, we looked at each other and then, we looked back at Max.

"Look, Max, let us go or we'll be forced to fight you." Henry told Max. Then, Phoebe grabbed a hold of Henry and he was off of the ground.

Luckily, Ray was parked outside of the Thundermans's house and I then saw him and decided to get out my cellphone and call him.

Meanwhile, in the Man Van...

Ray was in the Man Van reading a Physics book when I called. When he heard my ringtone on his phone, he immediately picked it up.

"Kiddo!" Ray called me by my nickname.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" I asked Ray, excitedly as I was pacing around the couch, in the Thundermans's living room.

"Well, Cheyenne, baby, I followed the black van all the way here and then, I waited for you to call." Ray told me.

"Wow! Ray, this is so cool! Thanks! Ray, I need you to..." I started saying. Then, Max grabbed a hold of me and started dragging me to the kitchen.

"Daddy! Help me!" I told Ray. Then, I passed the phone to Henry.

"Ray, get us outta here!" Henry told Ray, screaming. Then, Henry passed the phone back to me.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll get ya out of there." Ray told me.

"Well, you better hurry, daddy! We're about to be toast!" I screamed into the phone. Then, I hung up.

After I hung up, Ray then got out of the Man Van, grabbed his bubble gum ball tube out of his pocket, poured a gumball into his hand, placed his bubblegumball tube back into his pocket, popped it into his mouth, chewed it, and then, he blew the bubble. After he blew the bubble, the bubble popped and the gum did its magic changing Ray into his Captain Man costume. After Ray changed into Captain Man, he then ran to the Thundermans's door.

 **( Will Ray defeat Max and Phoebe Thunderman? Will Henry and Cheyenne be able to live the same again? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Three: The Rescue

When Captain Man got to the door, he then got ready with his legs and he kicked the door really hard. The door was off of its hinges and it fell to the floor, hard. Henry and I then tried to escape from Phoebe and Max's clutches.

"Captain Man?! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Thunderman asked Captain Man as she was standing right beside her husband.

"Well, Electress, I'm here for my two sidekicks. I heard that your son, Max Thunderman, grabbed a hold of them and dragged them here. Their names are Henry Hart and Cheyenne Rae Manchester. Have you seen them?" Captain Man asked the whole Thunderman family.

Just after Captain Man asked that question, Henry and I pulled away from Max and Phoebe and we ran to Captain Man. Captain Man then hugged us and he then pulled away from both of us.

"Now, since I've got both of my sidekicks back, I will now take your son, Max Thunderman, to jail." Captain Man told the whole Thunderman family. Then, Phoebe and Max started heading for us and they were mad. Really mad.

"Captain Man, what do we do?" I asked Captain Man as Phoebe and Max were angrily coming towards us.

"Well, the only thing we can do is fight them off. Then, we grab Max and we make a run for it. Cheyenne, you knock them out with your sleeping gas power or with your whiz watch while Henry and I drag Max's unconscious body ot to the cop car. The cops are already on their way here. Everybody got the plan?" Ray asked us. Henry and I then looked at each other and we then looked back at Ray.

"Yep." Henry and I said together. Then, we started fighting the Thunderman family.

Within ten minutes, the whole Thunderman family was knocked out and we then grabbed Max Thunderman's unconscious body and started dragging Max's body outside and then, we waited for the police. After another ten minutes passed by, the cops showed up and I gave Max to them and they took Max into their custody. Then, they left. After they left, we headed to the Man Van. We then got into the Man Van and Henry and I sat in the back. Ray then started up the Man Van and we were on our way back to take Henry home.

On the ride to Henry's house, Henry and I were in the back of the Man Van holding on to each other and we were crying. Ray stopped the van and he came to where we were. Ray then made sure that we were okay but we weren't. Henry's neck, where Phoebe held him was a little bit bruised while my injuries were more severe than his. I had a bleeding lip, bruises were forming on my cheeks and on my legs and the cuts where Max had cutted me were bursting open and blood was coming out. Ray then went back up the driver's seat and he started up the van again.

When we got to Henry's house, Henry hurriedly got out of the Man Van and ran to where his mother and father were standing. Ray then got out of the van and he went to talk to Henry's parents. Ray then told Mrs. Hart everything. About the capture, the chase, the rescue, and yes, even about how Henry got started as Kid Danger. Mrs. Hart didn't know what to say but she was glad that Henry was home, safe and sound. Then, Ray came back to the Man Van, got in, buckled up, started the engine, and began pulling off to Downtown Swellview. Now, we are on our way back to the Man Cave.

 **( Will Cheyenne be able to recover? Well, that question will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Four: The Recovery

Ray's POV:

Just as soon as I heard Cheyenne hissing and crying, I stopped the van and I ran to Cheyenne, quickly. My thoughts were racing a thousand miles a minute, though my main question is: What happened to Cheyenne during our battle with The Thundermans? She's normally better than this. Sure, she gets hurt sometimes, but she never screams because of it. As much as I'm convinced, I'm just worried, I check her pulse anyway. You know, just to be on the safe side. I sigh in relief now that I know she's alive and alert. I then look over her for injuries. I see her left and right cheeks have bruises on them. I also see that her lip is bleeding, which of course, brings my worry back up. I then look for anything else and then, I see blood soaking through her blue jeans where her knees were and my eyes widened again, horrified.

I do a quick once over again and once I'm sure there's nothing else to worry about, I carefully unbuckle her, slide one hand under her knees, careful not to strain both of them, and one hand behind her back and gently lift her up. I manage to get out of the Man Van without attracting attention, thankfully, so I gently set her in the passenger seat and lower it so it's in the lying down position. After I make sure she'll be comfortable, I shut her door, run around to the driver's seat, get behind the wheel, and shut the door. I'm about to start the engine when I hear Cheyenne stir next to me. I look over and see her suddenly tense in pain as she opens her eyes.

"Don't move too much, Kiddo, you're pretty beat," I say, turning to her.

She glances at me as I see her trying to force herself to relax.

"I know," She responds and cradles her injured legs.

"What did Max Thunderman do to you?" I ask.

"Uhhhhhhh...Max Thunderman, along with his mom, tried to fry me and I tried getting away," She said in a seemingly dreadful, embarrassed, and shameful voice.

"Then what happened to cause this?" I ask, gesturing to me.

"Max uhhh...threw me against the wall and I landed on the floor," She said in almost a whisper. I don't say anything at first, simply sit there and stare at her blankly. Then, I'm laughing my heart out.

My POV:

I sit there and endure being laughed at, not enjoying it at all.

"You...you got this hurt? Simply by Max Thunderman throwing you?" He said, outragingly, trying to control his laughter enough to talk to me.

"Yes," I said, embarrassed. I unintentionally put more pressure on my arms and legs, causing me to hiss. The bad news is that it hurts wildly, but the good news is that it got Ray to stop laughing and he immediately goes to comforting me by rubbing my shoulder.

"Hang in there, baby, we'll be back to the Man Cave in a few minutes," He says, reassuringly and starts the van.

While Ray focuses on the road, I just lay there and stare out the window with tears in my eyes as we pass many other small stores and shops in Swellview.

When we got back to the Man Cave, I end up being able to walk on my own, which surprises both of us. Sure, there's a limp, but I can still manage. That is, until I get to the bottom of the tube and put too much weight on my injured legs, causing me to cry in pain and fall when the tube went up, though, luckily, Ray catches me.

"Easy,baby, it's okay," He says gently and helps me over to the couch.

Henry and Charlotte then came out of the elevator. When Henry and Charlotte turn and see us, their eyes widen in surprise when they see me and they run over to me.

"What happened to you?!" Henry asks, obviously very concerned. I was about to answer when Ray blurted out, "Cheyenne fell and Max Thunderman was the one who threw her! I can't believe that she even got hurt and I don't like seeing my little baby so upset." Ray told Henry and Charlotte as he was cradling me, trying to calm me down.

Henry and Charlotte had the same reaction Ray did. They stared blankly for a few seconds before all three of them fell to the floor, laughing. I blushed in embarrassment as they laugh before pulling themselves together.

"Alright, baby. I'll go get Schwoz and get you looked at," Ray said and went off to the secret room behind the wall. Charlotte finally gives me a look of sympathy and sits down next to me.

"Why in the world were you in the Thundermans's house to begin with?" She asks. Then, tears began to well up in my eyes. One tear began to shed along with the others from my eyes. Then, Charlotte started hugging me.

"Max...and...his human rabbit...captured me and Henry and when Captain Man showed up, we fought the whole Thunderman family. That's...when...Max...got...a...hold...of...me...and...he...threw...me...against...the...wall," I explained to Charlotte as Schwoz and Ray came into the room with the First Aid Kit.

"I can't believe you got hurt like that by Max throwing you into the wall," Schwoz said, obviously trying not to burst into laughter like everyone else has.

"I know,right?" I ask, genuinely surprised myself. I would accept this if falling from a tree, but Max attacking me wasn't funny. I'm now suffering from trauma. What that means is that when I sleep tonight, whatever happened today will haunt me tonight.

Schwoz spends the next few minutes cleaning and bandaging my cuts, being careful not to pressure them. After a few minutes, Schwoz gives his medical report.

"Well, nothing is broken, just some painful bruising. The cuts should heal in about a week but let me remind you, you did suffer trauma but we will mnitor you tonight as you sleep," Schwoz said.

"Good. That means I can take the rest of the evening easy." I told Schwoz.

Then, Ray fixed us dinner. After we ate dinner, Henry and Charlotte left.

 **( Will Cheyenne be able to sleep tonight? Will Ray be there to help Cheyenne when the nightmare comes to her tonight? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Five: The Nightmare

After Ray and I watched tv, we got into the elevator and we went to my room. Ray changed me into my night clothes and after that, he helped me into my bed. After that, he laid down right beside me until I fell asleep. After I fell asleep, Ray tucked me into bed. After Ray tucked me into bed, he gave me a kiss on my forehead. He then whispered _"Welcome home."_ into my ear and he went out of the room. Then, at 10:00, the whole apartment got quiet.

As I was sleeping, the memory of Max Thunderman capturing me and Henry came back into my head but this time, it was way worser. As I was tossing and turning, the image of Phoebe choking Henry came into my head. Then, Captain Man came in and Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman started attacking him but you know that Captain Man always comes out standing on top. But then, Nora came out and she used her laser eyes to melt Henry. That's when I screamed and I came back to reality.

"Henry!" I started screaming Henry's name and nobody came.

Well, since I couldn't sleep anymore, I got out of bed and I tried walking to the door. When I got to the door, I opened it and I went down the stairs. When I got down the stairs, I went up the stairs to Ray's room. When I got up the stairs, I opened Ray's door and I checked to see if my dad, Ray, was asleep (which he was). I then went back down the stairs and when I turned around, I realized that Ray's door was left open. Then, I saw the elevator. I pressed the button and the elevator doors opened up. I then got in and the elevator doors closed. I then pressed the down button and once I did that, I waited for the fall. After about five seconds, I started plummetting down to the bottom of the elevator. When I got down to the bottom of the elevator, I fell and the elevator doors opened. I then got up and I walked into the Man Cave.

The Man Cave lights were still on. When I got into the Man Cave, I sat down on the couch, grabbed the tv remote, turned on the tv, and started watching back to back episodes of _Big Brother._

At three a.m., Ray got up out of his bed to check on me. When he got up the stairs that led to my room, he opened my door, turned on my light, and realized that I was gone. He then saw a note left by my nightstand and he opened it up. This is what it says:

Dear Daddy,

I can't sleep anymore. I had a really bad nightmare and it was really bad. Hey, I'm going down to the Man Cave to clear my mind by watching tv. Maybe you should come and talk to me.

I love you!

Love, your daughter,

Cheyenne Rae Manchester

After Ray read the note, he got into the elevator, pressed the down button, and went down to the bottom of the elevator. When he got down to the bottom of the elevator, the elevator doors opened and Ray walked into the Man Cave. As I was watching tv, Ray came in and he sat right beside me. I then stopped the episode and I looked at Ray.

"Hey, Kiddo." Ray told me.

"Hi, daddy." I told Ray.

Ray then saw a tear flow from my eye s he then pulled me into his chest.

"Kiddo, tell me what's going on." Ray told me as I was crying. I then looked into my dad's hazel eyes.

"I had a bad nightmare, daddy!" I told Ray as a wave of pain came flowing into my head. Ray then started to cradle me in his arms.

"What was the nightmare about,baby?" Ray asked me. I then stopped crying and I looked up into my dad's hazel eyes.

"The nightmare was about what happened yesterday but it was a lot worser. Phoebe was strangling Henry really bad, turning Henry purple and Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman were attacking you. Daddy, what should I do?! I can't go back to sleep!" I told Ray.

Then, Ray got up and started pacing around with me holding onto his neck for dear life.

"Don't worry, Kiddo. I'll call Henry and see if he can get you back to sleep." Ray told me.

Then, an idea popped into my head. _Maybe having Captain Man and Kid Danger over to help me sleep won't be so bad. This may actually work._ I told myself.

"Dad?" I called Ray's name. Ray then looked down at me.

"Yes, daughter?" Ray responded.

"Can we have Captain Man and Kid Danger over to help me get back to sleep because now, it's Saturday?" I asked Ray.

"Sure, sweetheart! That's not a bad idea!" Ray told me. Then, Ray called Henry.

At three forty five a.m., Henry came down to the Man Cave in his pajamas and then, Henry and Ray went over to Ray's desk and they got out their bubble gum, popped one into their mouths, chewed it, and they started to blow the bubbles. When their bubbles popped, the gum did its magic changing Ray into Captain Man and Henry into Kid Danger. Once they transformed, they came over to the couch, Ray turned off the tv, and he then laid me down on his lap and then, Kid Danger fell asleep on Captain Man's shoulder and Captain Man fell asleep with me on his lap. Then, the Man Cave lights dimmed.

 **( Thanks for reading. Please leave more comments and stay tuned for more of my Henry Danger fanfiction coming up soon and read more of my Henry Danger fanfiction. GirlDanger15 out!)**


End file.
